


infinity war was pretty good, actually

by kloseted



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boypussy, But like barely there, Come Eating, Face Slapping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, johnny calls mark his baby brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 20:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21277112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kloseted/pseuds/kloseted
Summary: for the fifth time that night mark has had to move johnny’s hand out of the front of his pajama shorts.





	infinity war was pretty good, actually

**Author's Note:**

> some mark with a cunt because that’s all i write these days. this whole thing is pretty rushed esp the porn part but i hope u’ll like it anyway. both of them are of age but i think johnny calling mark his baby bro is super cute, sue me.

for the fifth time that night mark has had to move johnny’s hand out of the front of his pajama shorts. he should’ve known the older was up to something when he had pulled him into his lap during the last half-hour of the movie. they’re watching the latest avengers film (again since doyoung complained about having slept through it the first time).

“dude, cut it out,” mark hisses, squeezing his thighs together when johnny gets bold again. he’s so glad this comforter is shielding them from the waist down. he really doesn’t want the rest of 127 to see what he’s been dealing with. that would be humiliating and not in the way he’d want it.

he does stop for a few minutes giving mark some time to relax. instead of trying to open mark’s legs he simply rubs his hands up and down his waist. any other time this would have been comforting, but now mark’s more than a bit worked up, a lot wet to his dismay because he really doesn’t want to stain these really cute molang panties.

he tries to keep his breathing normal when johnny shifts and mark’s breath catches in his throat when the head of johnny’s clothed cock presses right against his heat for a second.

“stay after the movie,” johnny whispers right in his ear, lips fleeting against his cartilage. mark fucking hates the way his cunt throbs at the feeling.

“sure, whatever,” mark shrugs, trying to acting unaffected.

the second the movie ends, mark instantly lies down on the other side of the couch and tightens the hood of his hoodie over his face to avoid looking at him. he must look silly but johnny’s hand his still squeezing his thigh and God, why are his hands so big?

there’s light chatter as everyone starts standing up and getting ready to go to bed themselves, socked feet moving against the floor. the light gets turned back on as someone’s fingers loosen the hood and mark sees taeyong looking at him with a tired, yet fond smile on his face.

“coming to bed?” taeyong asks smoothing out mark’s hair.

_‘i am! please, take me away from this demon known as johnny seo!’_ mark’s brain screams.

“uhh, not yet” he says instead. his eyes glance at johnny and then back at taeyong. “i think i need to walk around for a little. not really tired.”

johnny the fucker who was scrolling through his phone let out a huff of laughter. mark pinches at his side with his toes making johnny yelp in pain. small victory.

“i’ll see you in bed later then” taeyong said, leaning down to plant a kiss to mark’s forehead. “okay?”

“yeah i’ll, uh, i’ll be there — in bed i mean,” mark stammered. taeyong only chuckled causing him to flush. god, he needed to get a grip.

“goodnight, johnny,” taeyong yawned as he walked past.

“i don’t get a kiss goodnight?” the eldest asked, a pout on his lips.

“goodnight, johnny,” taeyong repeated, teasingly blowing a kiss as he walked off into his room.

the both of them waited until footsteps were gone and doors had shut, sitting in silence. johnny on his phone and mark fiddling with the drawstrings on his hoodie. without much to say, he waits for the vocalist to make the first move.

“i’ll be right back,” johnny says, leaving mark to lie still on the couch.

he gets up and heads down the hallway, coming back with two navy blue towels in his hands.

“what the heck is that for?” mark asks, sitting up.

“it’s for you. since you leak like a broken faucet,” johnny states draping it over the back of the couch.

ears turning red mark scoffs. “no i don’t!”

“mark, yes you do,” johnny says matter-of-factly. “and i don't want the couch to smell when you practically seep through it.”

mark doesn’t say anything after that, but he’s pretty sure he looks like a tomato when johnny is done speaking. “a-anyway what did you want me to stay for.”

smiling sweetly, johnny wraps his arms around mark’s shoulders and pulls him close. he lies them both down, johnny’s head on the arm of the couch and mark on his chest.

“baby brother,” johnny coos in english and mark swears he’s going to overheat. he should really take this hoodie off. “baby bro, help me out.”

“shut up,” mark mumbles, voice small. “i can’t believe you’re getting hard, pervert.”

“take care of it for me then,” the older suggests with a raise of his eyebrows. “get me off really quick and i’ll return the favor.”

mark doesn’t say anything, shimmying himself out of johnny’s grip and pulling down the front of his sweatpants. he shouldn’t be surprised to see johnny freeballing but he’s too hot under the collar to call him any other names. speaking of freeballing why the hell is this guy so huge even half hard?

“your dick is way too big,” mark comments offhandedly, gently grabbing the shaft with one hand. he gathers spit in his mouth before drooling over the head. he knows that johnny likes watching it fall from his lips and onto his cock if his groan is anything to go by.

johnny stops talking for a while, letting mark do his thing which the younger is so grateful for. he laves his tongue over the slit while using one hand to jerk the places he can’t reach and the other to squeeze and fondle johnny’s balls. he wants to make the other cum fast so he can finally get out of his sticky underwear himself, take a shower and go to sleep with his boyfriend.

it’s not like he doesn’t love johnny. hell, he adores him. he’s been with the other since trainee days as the only other native english speaker (other than jaehyun) and he’s especially close with him. but ever since a few weeks ago johnny has been calling him ‘baby brother’ again — something he hasn’t heard come from johnny’s mouth in years — he’s been part of his weird ass game. coddling and teasing mark and telling him how cute he looks. and it affects mark too much for his liking.

“fuck, you’re so good,” johnny swears, pulling mark up by his hair; grinning when mark has to bite his hand to block the embarrassing noise that comes out of his throat. “i’m gonna cum in your mouth. stick your tongue out.”

mark does as he’s told, mouth wide open watching as johnny fists himself hurriedly in front of his face. mark really wants to get his pants off.

“hyung, please” he whimpers, resolve breaking. he almost moans outright when johnny lets out a chain of curse words in english as he lets go in mark’s mouth.

johnny doesn’t say a thing as he sits up and wipes the leftover cum on his hand onto mark’s tongue. mark doesn’t think he has enough brain cells to even think twice about swallowing what johnny pushes into his mouth. johnny groans and lightly slaps mark’s cheek a few times with his clean hand. “stand up so i can get the towels under you.”

mark is up in a flash, dropping his pjs and his underwear in a small pile on the floor and sitting on the towel as soon as johnny lays it down. he doesn’t even notice the older laughing at him as he spreads his legs — willingly this time.

the older man doesn’t say anything and gets straight to it — spreading mark’s cunt with two fingers and easily sliding his middle finger inside.

“you’re so easy, markie. aren’t you even a little bit ashamed that even the back of your thighs are wet?” johnny murmured close to his ear.

“johnny,” mark could only whimper out, hiding teary eyes with his arm. he let out a pitched gasp as another one of those stupidly long fingers went inside, moving slow but deep. “hyung, please.”

“i’ll give you whatever you want,” the older promised, fingers moving quicker. “just tell me how i want to hear it.”

“pleasepleaseplease make me cum on your fingers hyung, please,” mark begged.

pressing his mouth against mark’s to quiet him johnny obliged without hesitation. moving his fingers in and out of mark’s pussy. the sounds of his slick growing louder as his speed increased.

mark on the other hand was practically drowning in pleasure. skin burning and eyes watering as johnny practically shoved his tongue down his throat. with a shaky hand he used his own two fingers to rub at his clit clumsily but with fevered speed causing his hips to buck and his legs to shake as his orgasm was approaching.

“oh shit,” mark cursed, throwing his head back against the sofa as his body started trembling and his breath stopped.

johnny simply smiled in pure glee, pulling his fingers away as mark started squirting like a fucking fountain, letting out stuttered moans and gasps as he practically wet the couch and floor. so much for the towels

“jesus mark,” johnny said in awe, kissing the boy again and pushing his hair back with a dry hand.

after a couple minutes of having his hair pet and cheek kissed, mark steadily came back from his haze. “you’re...you’re cleaning this up,” mark slurred. “i’m tired and my body hurts.”

“that’s fair,” johnny hums in agreement. he knocks his forehead against mark’s temple. “thanks for indulging me, markie.”

“you’re carrying me to bed,” mark says, trying to ignore how the affection makes his cheeks hot.

“of course, baby bro.”

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve never watched an avengers movie ever in my life but valkyrie is pretty hot also im on twt @baybemark


End file.
